Inflatable boats are known which are self bailing. Most relevantly, self-bailing has been achieved by making the floor of the boat separate from a flange which projects inwardly from under the inflatable buoyancy tubes forming the margin of the boat, the flange and the floor both having registering eyelets in them, the flange and the floor being laced together by passing a rope or the like through the eyelets. The effect of this is to set up a floor where there is a gap formed around the edge by the vertical distancing effect of the two eyelets one upon the other so that there is a continuous series of slots, between the eyelets, the upper side of which is formed by the floor or the flange and the lower side by the flange or the floor, through which slots water can drain laterally. There is some drainage doubtless through the eyelets insofar as they are not occupied by the lacing. This arrangement has substantial disadvantages amongst which are: the separability of the floor and flange; a liability to catching or creasing of the spaced-apart overlapping flaps of the floor and flange; the liability of the lacing to wear stretch and catch; and above all a tendency for the inflatable tubes to stretch with time as a result of which the floor eyelets would no longer remain in register. It is also very expensive.